minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A fiery death
When I first built the house, I ignored the fact that it was right next to the fortress that had dispensers full of fire charges that were pointing directly at the house. "I'm never going to fire the dispensers at the house, so that won't be a problem". Because I'm so stupid, I FORGOT that the dispensers fired fire charges, so I got distracted building a cemetery (so ironic) and breeding horses. A couple of Minecraft weeks later I was wondering around in the fortress when I saw the dispensers. You probably know where this is going. I Forgot that the house was there (I'm not a murderer, ok?) so I fired the dispensers and the thought that "I will go and get the arrows that the despensers dispensed". After I had finished testing the Minecart that I had just made. However when I had finished, It hit me, the despensers were full of fire charges, that were pointed at a wooden house, that housed SIX villagers. I rushed to find the house in flames, all six of the villagers were on fire and running around. I desperately tried to extinguish the fire, but it was too late, all six villagers died, and the house burnt to the ground due to my careless actions. I made six graves in the cemetery for the villagers. It was just two days after the accident, and felt extremely bad because the DEATH of all six of them was my fault. In fact I was feeling so bad about the deaths of six people, I committed suicide by jumping off a tree (dw in Minecraft not real life) Although, about a year later in Minecraft after the accident, the house was rebuilt exactly as it was before the accident, like EXACTLY the same, and to this day, they say that the house is still haunted by the souls of the six villagers who died in that house. Recently the new house has been sold to a lovely family of three. A mum, a dad, and their son, they have no idea about the fire (plz don't tell on me). Just the house itself and the area around it is enough to give you the creeps. So remember kids, if you make a wooden house AND just happen to have dispensers pointing at the house, remember never to forget about the fire charges, or you too will be haunted for the rest of your life. Based on a true story; the fire and the deaths of six villagers actually happened. I know that most of you people who read this won't be as stupid as me, but I thought I might give advice at the end anyways. So yeah, much thanks to the villagers who died in the making of this story, I would say "no villagers were harmed in the making of this story" but of course, that wouldn't be true and I'm not a huge fan of lying. I hope you enjoyed the creepypasta, and I hope it will prevent you from sleeping at night thinking about the dead villagers who are going to watch you sleep before shortly eating your soul, and the move on to the rest of your family :) BYE -StarGazer51 Category:Dramapasta Category:Pages by StarGazer51 Category:Villagers Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Death Category:Moderate Length Pastas